


Everything needs to stop.

by Teenyttt



Series: The Guide-World Nine [1]
Category: No Fandom, The Guide - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Kara deserves a hug, Kara needs a hug, Oneshot, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, don't cry Kara, kara - Freeform, somebody save the smol child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teenyttt/pseuds/Teenyttt
Summary: After everything that's happened, Kara's had enough. She just wants to sleep.





	Everything needs to stop.

Kara was very tired. She could barely stand. She wanted to sink into bed and never rise again; not until she had slept for the next age, and the age after that, until her consciousness dissolved into the cool asylum of dreamless slumber.

To seek eternal sleep meant to seek peace. And right now, Kara felt nothing but a strong lull towards a peaceful rest that would carry on till she would be ready again. _If_ she was ever ready again.

It seemed ages since Kara first arrived in the Forest. She had been drenched in blood that was not hers, her eyes empty and devoid of life, her very being so broken inside that it seemed almost impossible that she would ever be alright again.

And not much longer ago Kara had had to balance the lives of a world against that of another. Such things were supposed to be left to the gods. Not burdened to a young girl who had little idea of what she was doing.

Kara was not lost. To be lost meant that she was merely confused, and had to find her way back home. But Kara was not lost. She was broken. And that meant that she had no home to go back to. That meant that everyone thought she was weak, always whining. That meant that nobody knew what she meant when she couldn’t tell them what she felt inside. That meant that there was an emptiness in her, like a big hole in her chest that was burning her alive from inside out. That meant that she could not look into the mirror, because she wouldn’t be able to recognize herself; because she would be afraid of what she would see.

Kara let the tears well up in her eyes for a good period of time. She inhaled a breath of air and blinked, letting the drops make their way down her cheeks. She sat down, her breath slowly getting ragged. Her body curled naturally into a defensive ball and she put her head down, closing her eyes. More tears escaped their cage and soon became a nonstop stream. Kara sobbed, cried, utterly bowed over in misery, tiredness and pain as the silence of the void echoed around her. And within her dismal wailing a voice came to her. “Crying doesn’t mean you’re weak.” At the remembrance of that lovely voice, the corners of Kara’s mouth twitched upwards. “It just means you’ve been strong for too long.” Kara smiled through the cascade of her tears. Her head was still bowed, but no longer bloody. “It means that it is time for you to rest.” Kara’s entire frame shivered, with joy or pain she knew not. Of course, _____’s voice would be the one to come to her mind in the time of her greatest torture.

Yes, she thought. She would very much like to rest. God knows the toils, troubles and tainted life she had gone through. It was enough to wear out anyone. Kara may have been physically fit and perfectly healthy, but the scars scattered on the vastness of her pale skin, the darkened pigments surrounding the eyes, the limp of her shoulders told tales vastly different from one’s first impression.

Kara had been broken repeatedly. Fate played her a cruel game, its malicious hands snatching away everything to Kara when it had meant the most. Kara’s life had been marred by much grievances. And with every passing day, melancholy started to set in, while what little bliss she had perished from her desperate grasp.

And now, more than ever, Kara needed someone by her side. She could not stop time from in its relentless path, and while the idea of eternal sleep tugged at her every sense, her body had been trapped in a state of ambiguity. Kara was now both alive and dead, asleep and awake, existing and extant. She was stuck somewhere between the fine line of the living and the deceased, balancing ever so slightly lest she fell into either side and disrupted the world’s balance once more.

Yes, Kara wanted sleep. But more than that, Kara was so very lonely. She was alone in the midst of the emptiness of a void floating somewhere through time. And Kara could not feel a single soul excepting hers. Kara needed someone to be near her. Her heart ached when she remembered the faces of those who once knew her. Kara needed a hand to hold. Her chest tightened as she recalled the epic battles they fought alongside each other. Kara desperately needed the comfort of human warmth. Her face scrunched up in frowns etched with sadness as she knew now that those people had long forgotten her.

And when someone is in such great need of rest, comfort, care and companionship that they so greatly deserve but sadly lack, they can’t help but have nothing to do except be miserable, mope and pray. And Kara was exactly in the right place to do that. An endless void with nothing to do but think.

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'ed help.
> 
> i live for kudos, comments, bookmarks and constructive feedback, anything you can give really


End file.
